Male Yandere x Reader LEMON
by Writer-chan101
Summary: You are a nice girl at your school that you have been attending. You are not one to have much friends. But all of a sudden a new kid comes to your school and your neighborhood. Will he be like the bullies or your new best friend.


It was the week of summer before high school would come back and roast your life. You know what'll happen. All the kids at school will bully you and beat you up. But, knowing you, you would not just stand there and take it. So it was time you got over this fear. You grabbed a water bottle and a towel and went outside you decided it was time to learn how to fight. You grabbed a water bottle and a towel.

I need to work hard. you thought as you punch the air fast filled with all your strength and the force of the air as you punch whipped past you. You kept your mind close to gaze of the blue sky. Your thoughts were on how beautiful the sky is. The clouds perfectly look like hearts today. You thought. Then you took a break as you take a sip of water and then train yourself on kicking when you notice someone down the block staring at you. Your face turns red as you rush yourself into your house. Huffing and panting.

"Oh...no...I am embarrassed myself...again" You sadly pout. You slowly go into your bathroom and start a bath and you undress and hop in. It was going to be school soon. Will I ever have friends? I don't even know...I just can't wait for the new chance for...Zach...

Soon enough my bath was over so I decided to fix myself a lunch. I made pancakes since my mom was still sleeping. I started the stove and poured the pancake mix in the bowl and I put it in the pan. Then I saw my mother.

"Ah good morning y/ n!" Mom says walking into the kitchen.

"Ah! Mom you scared me..." I say jumping.

"What are you...um making?" my mom asked as she yawned. I flipped the pancakes.

"Pancakes!" I said dancing around with the pan off the stove.

"Dear hurry up and put that back on the stove before you ruin the pancakes!" My mother scolded me.

"Yes...mom..." I said sadly putting the pan back on the stove.

Soon enough the pancakes were finished and I handed mom her plate.

"Are you going to eat with mommy y/n??" My mother pouted as I snuck my plate outside.

"No mom..I going to eat on the deck outside...it's beautiful mom..." I said staring up at the sky from the open window sill.

"You'll get bugs in your food!" My mom exclaimed as I rushed outside with no shoes on. My pink long skirt flowed with me and my white long sleeved shirt followed.

"Sorry mom!" I yelled laughing as I ran outside to the deck. I sat down and ate my pancakes as I talked to myself.

"I wonder if Zach will let me talk to him...Knowing him that would be a absolute no..." I chuckled. I stood up with pancake in my mouth as I got my tippy toes and I began to walk on the side of the deck.

"y/ n?" My mom said coming outside in her robe.

"Yeah?" I said try to finish the pancake that's in my mouth.

"You need to do the dishes dear." My mom said laughing as she walked back inside.

"awwwwwww..." I whined. As I walked into the house I noticed that boy was still there. But he was staring at my house.

"Mom??" I asked I was doing the dishes.

"Yes my dear?" She asked looking out from her new magazine.

"There is someone staring at our house..." I said creeping over to her while she was not looking and whispered I her ear "It looks like dad!" I said and she jumped.

"Y/n!!!!" Mom said smacking me with the magazine.

"I'm just kidding!" I said laughing as I ran back outside.

"WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES YOUNG LADY?!!!" My mom shouted as I ran out.

"Don't worry mom!" I said as I ran to the side walk.

"I wonder..." I started as I walked on the side walk till I found a cross walk and I crossed it.

"I wanna talk to that boy..." I whispered. I am worried he may be paralyzed! So I walked down the side walk until I saw him.

"Hiiiiiii!" I yelled running to him. he looked at me for a second and then jumped.

"um...hi..." He said as I stopped running till I got a few inches to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at my feet.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked changing the subject.

"You sound like my mom..." I whined. He looked at me emotionless.

"Um...sorry...I'm going to go home now..." I said as I ran away to find the cross walk.

When I got home my mom looked at me angry.

"So y/ n what was that about?!" She scolded. I looked down.

"I'm sorry..." I said as I ran to my room.

"Don't run!" She yelled.

"Sorry!!!" I yelled back. As I flopped on my twin sized bed. I pull out a notebook and start journaling. But half way through my mom slides a box under my door.

"open it." Mom says and I hear her feet vanish. I open the box to my new school uniform. It was a white short sleeved button up with a pink sewed best and a black skirt. I smiled at the sight. And the best thing in the box was the tie/ ribbon I got in it. I raced out of my room with my school uniform on.

"It looks good dear." Mom said as she ties her tie to her teaching uniform.

"You going to work?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah. Remember to lock the doors and to cook dinner and to get ready for your first day of school tomorrow." Mom said kissing my forehead.

"Okay mom! Bye!" I said as she left. It was sunset as she left. I watched her car leave and I snuck outside when I knew she was gone.

"Now's my chance" I said walking out on the grass. The grass felt cool. I walked down the sidewalk up and down over and over again. Watching cars pass by. Until I saw that boy again. He was getting out of a blue car he was holding cloths.

"hmm what's he doing?" I thought aloud as I walked over to him. He looked at me and quickly rushed into his house.

"...What's his deal?" I asked aloud as I walked back home to start dinner. When I got inside I pulled out the left over chicken breast and seasoned it and threw it in the oven. I decided to shower real quick so that afterwards the chicken would be done. And by the time I was done it was ready so I ate half and saved the rest for when mom came home from work. I waited until 10:59 pm and decided to head to bed. Hopefully I would rest peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Josh's Point of view_**

I was new to the neighborhood and I mean I have been alone since birth but that does not mean I don't have parents. I do. It's just that they work all day so I am in charge of cleaning and work. But the one I didn't know would happen was that y/n was my neighbor. Zach told me about a cute girl with a huge imagination and a creative thinking process. He even sent me pictures of her on my phone when school was in session. But I didn't mean to move next to her or accidentally go to the same school as her. It was because her mom was friends with mine. They were high school besties. But one thing that angered me was that she never let us around y/n. She said something about protecting her. But when I met her she was more beautiful then the pictures. I stared at her all day today and saw her punching the air. I never knew her to be that weird..but when she saw me her face lit up and she ran home. I just watched her through each window in her house until she came to me. She had no shoes on but her e/c and h/c made her perfect. I couldn't help but stare at her. But then she ran away. But after that my parents haired a babysitter for me. I never liked being called a child and so she I tried making her leave. But I made her snap so badly that she tried taking a knife to me. I was frozen. I couldn't move until that knife almost hit me he saved me. 'A' My dark side stole the knife and stabbed her in the heart. But I got blood all over me. So I washed my clothes and hid the body and cleaned the floor. I decided to call my mom and ask her if she would take my clothes to a professional cleaner. So she dropped by and handed me new cloths. But then y/n was walking up to me. I got scared and rushed inside. Would she never talk to me again if she found out about 'A'? I was too scared to say anything. But my parents knew...They knew about 'A' and they supported my killing and evilness and even made my room have weapons on the wall and pages about torture as poster's. I never liked my room. I had been brainwashed that killing is the only way to get what you want. And I think this happened because my parents are criminals. So they are never home because they are always on the move. And I was taught their lessons if they ever died so that I could carry out the family's tradition. But I didn't know that sometime that these lessons they taught helped me. Especially the ones about kidnapping and rape torture. When it came to y/ n I never knew I'd have to do these things ever again. That's right it happened once before...But not as bad as I thought it was going to get now with y/n here.

 ** _Y/n's point of view_**

I awoke to a beautiful sunrise and a sound in my house. I rushed up and ran across the house.

"Mom?!!!!!!" I yelled hugging her.

"Work...took...forever..." Mom said falling into a chair.

"Yeah I could tell it's already 5:56am." I said handing her the last of the chicken

"Oh no...your first day...I'm sorry I can't drive you today..." Mom pouted.

"I'll walk." I said straight out. I opened the curtains to the rising sun.

"No...you can't by yourself..." Mom said. Her face looked pale.

"Mom I'm strong now!" I said showing off my kicks and punches.

"Yeah right." My mom laughed.

"Hey!" I said punching her in the arm playfully.

"Fine go ahead, but you better make it on time to school!" Mom scolded as I grabbed my pink backpack and rushed out the door.

"Okay! Bye mom!"I yelled as I walked on the side walk. Then I realized I was not wearing shoes.

"Oh..my...shoes...No matter I'll just go in socks." I said as my h/c h/l hair shined in the sky. I held my lunch box in my arms as I carefully watched where I was stepping. I thankfully made it to school. It was a huge three store school. I looked up at it and then at all the students swarming inside.

"Oh...no...So many people..." I say as I slowly walk inside. I felt so uncomfortable. When I got my schedule my homeroom was at the top of the school.

"Excuse me...Where is this class?" I asked the front desk as I pointed at my homeroom.

"Follow me.." Sighed the desk attended. She took me to homeroom and she didn't even notice my socks. When I walked in there was a bunch of freshmen.

"Welcome y/n! Where are your shoes??" My homeroom teacher, who was my 5th grade teacher said looking at me. All the students stared at me.

"Hi...Mr. Treetops." I said as I sat down in an empty desk. He smiles at me as I look around to see who I am sitting with. It was a female and a male on the other side. They flashed me a smile and nervously looked away. I am used to this. People hate it when I sit next to them.

"Hey your sitting in my seat!!!" Some boy started yelling. I was not paying attention. I was daydreaming. Then I felt me fall out of my seat.

"Huh?" I asked looking around. A boy sat in my chair throwing my stuff off the desk.

"I told you, ya' bitch this is my seat." He said laughing with his friends.

"...oh..." I said picking up my stuff up. Then he stepped on my backpack as I was grabbing it.

"Know your place." He said not getting off my backpack. I looked up at him sadly. His face expression changed as he kicked my backpack at my face.

"Ouch.." I say rubbing my head as I walk to the back of the class where all the chairs were open and I took a seat. I saw him and his friends whispering.

"..I knew this would happen on my first day..." I whispered as I put my head down and softly cried.

"Hey...your that girl from before...!" I looked up to see that boy from across the street that was staring at my house.

"Oh! Um...hi!" I said whipping my tears away. He looked angry for a second but then smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" He said pointing to a chair next to me.

"No-no..." I said smiling. He took a seat next to me.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" He asked.

"A kid took over my seat and so I went away..." I said looking down.

"Who?" He asked. I pointed to a boy with red hair and brown eyes the one who kicked me out of my chair.

"Oh Lori..." He said gagging. I laughed. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.

"Don't make fun of him he'll kill us." I joked. He laughed.

"Good morning Class!" Mr. Treetops said.

"God's morning!" Most of us said. As he gave us our introduction me and the kid next to me joked around about me and my socks and about the teachers name. Then before we knew it, it was time to go see the club's.

"Alright class get in a line we are going to the gym to meet the new clubs!" Mr. Treetops exclaimed. I looked at the kid. He nodded. We were going together.

"Let's hold hands so that we don't get separated..." He said. I looked at him in confusion and grabbed his hand.

"Okay." I said smiling.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

It was a beautiful morning for a new school year but it was going to be a new year with a new school. So I knew I was not ready to also y/n at school either. I slipped on my school uniform. I looked out my window to see that y/n was already walking to school.

"No shoes?" I thought aloud.

"That skirt is so short, right Josh?" My mom said coming behind me slipping a pocket knife in my pocket.

"What are you doing mom?" I asked just looking at her from the Windows reflection.

"You know what I am doing. I know you have been staring at her. You have interest in her hun." Mom laughed as she walked out of the room.

"I know that..." I said as I smiled at the knife I was given.

"Thanks mom...If they hurt her I have to protect her right?" I said smiling wickedly.

"That's my boy!" My dad yelled with glee. I walked outside and quietly stalked her to school. When she got her schedule I noticed all of our classes were together. I was so happy. I was about to walk her to class but the school counselor came up to me.

"Hi Josh! I am here to help you out on your first day!" She said happily.

"No it's fine I have a map." I said looking back to see someone else walking her to class. I got so angry.

"No I have to show you around." She said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Fine but hurry up I need to get to class." I said glaring up at her giving her a sign that I was not okay with this. She jumped when she the face I was making.

"No-no just get to class sorry to disturb you!" She said running away. You see I have an ability to scare people away. But everyone looked at me and feared me. I just walked down to my class.

When I got there I noticed that y/n was getting picked on. I got so angry. But the boy looked at me. I shot him an evil glare as my hand fiddled with the knife in my pocket. He looked back down at y/n. And she rushed over to the back of the class and cried. I was in the door way. I began to walk over to her. As I walked towards her I bumped the bully side and took a quick glance at his phone. His name is Lori. But when I got over y/n she looked miserable. It only last until made a joke with her that she was happier. But time deceived me. It was already time to get to the gym for clubs. Lori smirked at me. I knew what he was planning. I will not let him do anything to her. So I told her that we need to hold hands so that we won't get separated. But the truth is I wanna protect her. And love her. But I was surprised that she actually took my hand in hers. My heart skipped thirty beats and died.

 ** _Your point of view_**

Me and the kid holding my hand made our way into the gym.

"Woah it's huge in here!" I exclaimed. I looked at the boy he smiled.

"Wait a second I never got your name!" I gasped.

"Josh-josh..." He said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Josh!" I said happily.

"Um...yeah..you too..." Josh said.

"Y/n!!!" I looked behind me and I saw Zach running up to me.

"Zach????!" I asked. He finally made his way to me.

"Y/n...It's incredible how much you've grown!" He said acting like he knew me.

"Yeah..Um you too?" I said uncomfortable. I saw Zach staring at Josh. Josh was glaring at him. His glare was scary.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend y/n." Zach said looking at our hands. My face turned red as I pulled my hand away from Josh's.

"No-no...he's not my boyfriend..." I said looking down. It's true I really do...still like Zach.

"Aww...I'm sorry y/n I didn't know...here." Zach said hugging me. It felt like magic. My face turned bright red when I felt his breathe on my ear.

"Stay away from Josh he is dangerous..We go way back...And dear he is a killer..." Be whispered into my ear and realised me from his hug.

"Now run y/n!" Zach said shoving me away from Josh.

"A-are you sure??" I asked.

"Yes!!" Zach said.

"O-okay!" I said running. But I ran into a herd and didn't make it far. The club's were very filled up. It was hard to squeeze through the crowd. Why am I even running? He's a good person right? Me and him were just laughing. It can't be true that he's a killer...

"Y/n?" I turned my head. It was Josh but I realised I had been running Into a wall.

"Oh hi Josh." I said normally. I saw Josh fiddle around with something in his pocket.

"Are you...scared of me...?" He asked looking down.

"No I'm not...I just don't believe Zach." I said looking at him. He stopped playing with whatever was in pocket.

"Good!" He said hugging me happily. "But it's time to go home." He said happily.

"Oh..." I said looking around.

"Let me walk you home." He said grabbing my hand back in his, but this time firmly.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

I was holding onto y/n's hand. We walked into the gym. It was huge and I had to agree with her but when she asked for my name I got so happy...until he came up to us. Zack...I let them have a friendly moment until he asked her if we were dating. She looked so embarrassed...And then she let go of my hand...I...love...her warmth...I wanted to kill him...But I owed him for talking about her to me. But I didn't expect him to hug her. My eyes had so much hate in them...They burned with so much anger I felt my anger well inside. What would my mom and dad do?

 ** _Flash back_**

"Josh...Listen up when you have some bad people confronting you in front of someone you care about, you remain calm until they leave or in worse case run away from you. Then you slit that bitch. Now let's go back over how to slit their throats with all types of weapons." Mom says as she holds my arms in the right position.

"Mom? Why do I need to do this?" I asked.

"Dear you'll understand when you get older. Your too young." Mom said kissing my cheek.

 ** _Back to Josh's point of view_**

But when I saw that y/n's face turned a bright red and I saw him whispering something to her I snapped. But I tried to stay calm until I saw her run away. I snapped out of my flashback and when she was out of view I glared at Zach.

"Wow she's a special one huh?" Zach said smiling. I started shaking as I slowly brought my pocket knife out.

"Woah there buddy! Calm down..." Zach said pulling out a pocket knife as well. I knew Zach came from a family like mine.

"Y-you...Try-trying to...steal...M-M-my Y/ N!!!!!!" I yelled rushing him out of the gym Into the bathrooms right next door and I started stabbing him over and over laughing.

"AHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" I laughed happily. Is this what my parents felt like while killing others? It feel...

"Wonderful~~~~!!!!" I moaned out. I felt so pleasurable.

"Now time for my...sweet...sweet...y/n..." I said cleaning my cloths and I disposed of the body. I made my way back to y/n. I was in a insane state I was ready to kill her if she did not love me. But she did not believe what he told her. I felt so happy. I took her hand and told her I was going to take her home. Now's my chance to get in her house and make my move...But now is not the time...I have to be patient.

 ** _Your point of view_**

We didn't really didn't even say anything at all the whole time we were walking. I was walking on the sidewalk waddling like a penguin. I hate how the concrete hurts my feet when I have no shoes on.

"Um...y/n..." Josh started. I turned around to him.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked down.

"Do you need to borrow my shoes?" He asked. My feet were aching but I didn't want his hurt either.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't need your feet hurt.." I said. He started taking his shoes off.

"I'm very sure. Take them!" He said handing his shoes to me as he smiles. His smile was adorable. I felt my face lit up as I put his shoes on.

"Um...thank...you..." I said shyly as I continued walking down the concrete.

"No...problem..." Josh said following me. For the rest of the way home we never spoke. Until I got home. I gave him his shoes back and shut my door and rushed to my room.

"I am flipping tired..." I sighed as I flopped on my bed. I pulled out my homework and began to review what I had to do. Mom was going to be late so I also made dinner and took a shower. I was ready for the next day held. I sat in the kitchen staring at Josh's house.

"I wonder...what is he up to?" I said blushing. Wait why am I think about Josh like I like, like him?!!!

"Stop it y/n!!!" I said shaking my head frantically. I heard the phone ring.

"Oh, who's that?" I asked rushing to the phone.

"Hello?" I heard a male's voice.

"Hi this is y/n l/n speaking." I stated.

"HI Y/ N OMG IT HAS BEEN WAAAAAY TOO LONG!" It was Edd on the other line. Edd is my old best friend from middle school.

"Edd?" I asked.

"You do remember me right?" Edd asked worried.

"Well duh! How'd you even get my number?" I asked excitedly.

"Zach...He gave it to me when I saw him at school today." He said a bit sadly.

"Ughhh Zach...WAIT YOU MOVED BACK?!!!!" I yelled into the phone. Yeah Edd moved all the way to California because his parents got promoted to get a high class job.

"Yeah...And let me just say Zach seemed worried he said to make sure you were okay." He said nervously.

"Why is he even worried about me!? I mean nothing to him anymore..." I said depressed.

"Listen to me y/n...He was not at home when I checked on him earlier...I don't think he's okay.." Edd said a bit concerned and scared.

"Stop worrying! He is probably out with a bunch of girls!" I said laughing to reassure him.

"Yeah but I have a bad feeling..." He said.

"If he's not at school tomorrow I will go with you to his house, okay?" I said sighing.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Edd asked happily.

"Yeah dude...I owe you already." I said happily as well.

"Oh hey y/n...I wanna meet up with you tomorrow morning...I wanna walk with you because...I Don't know anybody else here..." Edd said nervously. He is really pathetic huh?

"Yeah..I would actually like that..." I say As I jump around in the kitchen and then I walk out of the kitchen and outside.

"Really...You'd allow me to walk you to school and home?" He asked.

"Yeah...I mean I really have no friends but I'd enjoy your company...I am looking forward to it..." I said calmly as I look up at the stars.

"Thank you so much y/n!!!!! See you tomorrow?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Edd." I said as I hung up and yawned.

"Edd walking me home and to school?..That actually sounds wonderful.." I said to myself as I walked back inside as I hung up the phone. I decided to head to bed after all...I had to wake up early tomorrow.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

As I walked her home I didn't realise how her feet were turning red through her socks...It looked delicious...I couldn't not wanna give her my shoes but there was an awkward silence. I took it upon myself to not look at her bleeding skin. But then I realized that I must still feel from blood and she may notice if I told her that she was bleeding. So I decided not to say anything. Until she brought up conversation. That's when I took advantage of her speaking so I offered my shoes to her. She took them. I felt better now that...that pleasurable experience was gone. When she got home she gave me my shoes back and she smiled and said goodbye and I smiled back but on the inside I didn't want her to leave. But I let her go be cause I still had some business...With Zack...I went back to the school and found where I put his body and I put in my music case. I play the French horn so there enough to space for his body.

"You can't have her...I will be the one who kisses her beautiful neck...and..." I felt pleasure just thinking about it.

"I ahhh...Wanna see her...mmmm~!" I moaned out as I walked home. When I got home I said hi to mom.

"Hi dear!" My mom said. I knew she noticed the heavy music case.

"Hi mom..." I said smiling.

"So what's in there?" mom said happily. Knowing my mom she would want to know.

"A body." I said straight out. My mom's eyes sparkles.

"Lemme see how you did for your first time!" She said happily. I opened the case for her to see a body tied up and a bunch stab marks.

"Oh honey~! Come here!!" My Mon called my dad. When my dad came in he smiled at it.

"So why'd you kill him?" My dad asked.

"He was going to take...take...my...y/n...Awwww yes...I forgot to tell you about my...little y/n...She is the sweetest thing~!" I said trying not to moan. My mom and dad smiled.

"That's the spirit son!" Dad said smiling. Mom hurried out of the room and brought back a bunch of weapons.

"Which one do you like best to torture those boys with~?" Mom moaned out. She had so, so many knifes and tiny blades. I smiled and picked a sharp and shallow knife.

"This one...~! I want my y/n to feel this against her beautiful s/c skin~!" I couldn't help it I moaned.

My dad and mom smiled.

"Honey he has learned well~!" Mom said happily kissing dad.

"Yes honey he has." Dad smiled.

"Can I put this body In my room?" I asked looking at Zach's dead body. They nodded as I went up stairs and I put him on the chains in my room that hung from the ceiling. My mom and dad put chains here for when I wanna torture someone. It came in a hell of a lot of use. After that I opened my window to hear y/n speaking to someone.

"Who's she speaking with?" I asked angrily. I jumped out of the window and landed in a bush as I snuck over to her yard as I watched her from a bush.

"Yeah...I would actually like that.." She said. What did she mean...she'd like that?? Then I heard the voice on the other side. It was a **BOY.**

"Really you'd do that for me...?" I heard him say. I got so angry I pulled the new knife out of my pocket.

"Yeah...Um see ya tomorrow..?" She asked.

"Yeah.." He said.

"Bye Edd." She said.

"Bye y/n." He said then I heard something...

"Edd walking me home and to school...would actually be nice.." She said. When she said that My eyes had anger in them. I won't let this boy get near her!!! I rushed home.

"Hi honey!" Mom said as she saw the anger and lust in my eyes to hurt someone.

"Hi mom..." I said as I rushed up stairs.

"Did you find another target?" Mom exclaimed happily.

"Yes mom!" I yelled from upstairs and I shut my door.

"Zach I know you planned this!!!" I shouted at his dead corpse as my new knife slashed into the parts of his skin that were not already cut open.

"Don't worry...I will save my y/n~!" I moaned out as I licked the knife. Just thinking about her naked body with chains on her arms and legs as she shakes from excitement turns me on...I moaned louder as I realised I had an erection.

"This'll be a fun game right Zach? I will not be a pawn but I know how your pawns will move~!" I taunted his body. When I was small Zach talked about y/n loving chess and how the concept is very interesting. I know he took that literally and made my life a hell so that she could live her favorite chess game. But there was only one thing she never knew about that game.

"The pawns were all killed and she lost and was tortured~!" I squealed happily as I fell on my bed.

"I wonder if I will win this game?" I said as I fell asleep with my knife in my hands gripped tightly.

 ** _Your point of view_**

The next morning I jumped out of bed and rushed to get my uniform.

"I have to meet up with Edd!!!" I yelled as I ran out of room sliding into walls as I go to the kitchen to see my mom sleeping on the dinning room table.

"Mom?" I whispered as I tip tied across the kitchen. I didn't hear a response so I grabbed some eggs and started to cook them as I set a plate at my mom's spot as I took my plate with me outside as I walked outside I saw Edd.

"Good morning y/n!" Edd said hugging me. I hugged back.

"Edd it's been so long! Man you've grown..." I laughed. He looked at me and laughed.

"And you've shrank!" He teased. I punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"idiot I am trying to grow!" I said shoving eggs in my mouth.

"Mhm?" He said as he took an egg off my plate and ate it as I pouted.

"I was going to eat that ya know..." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry it's just that I can't resist your cooking!" He said patting my head. Then all of a sudden I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey y/n..." It was Josh but he sounded sad today. I turned around to see his head down.

"Oh hey Josh!" I said as Edd looked shocked.

"Y/n...Get away from him.." Edd said he looked at me with scared eyes.

"What?.."I asked as I looked at Josh he was smiling.

"Your friend does not want me around y/n..." Josh said looking at Edd.

"Edd..." I started.

"Listen to me...Y/n...I know Josh...He is not someone you should get involved with..." Edd said looking at Josh.

"No he's a good person!!" I yelled at Edd. Edd's eyes had anger in them. I remembered now...Edd hates it when I yell at him...the last time I yelled at him he didn't speak to me for a year.

"I'm...sorry..." I said putting my head down. I felt Edd's hand on my head. I looked at him.

"It's okay...y/n...I should have not judged..." Edd said smiling. Then all of a sudden I saw Josh slap Edd's hand away from my head.

"There was a bug on his arm!" Josh squealed scared. I looked at Edd he didn't look happy.

"Yeah there was Y/n...Thanks Josh!" Edd said smiling as he hugged him. I heard whispering while they hugged but I chose to ignore it as I began to walk to school leaving them.

"I don't need this first thing in the morning~!" I whined. Then I felt Edd bump into my back.

"Y/n!" He said happily.

"Um are you okay?" I giggled. He laughed.

"Yeah me and Josh were playing tag." He said laughing hard. But I heard pants. Then I saw Josh running right back at him. Edd starts running up the concrete. He is laughing as Josh had a funny look. He looked scary.

"Josh...?" I asked. Josh stopped for a second.

"Yeah?" He asked. His eyes filled with worry.

"Do you think I still have a chance with Zach?" I asked blushing. I just remembered that Zach was worried about me.

"Um...I don't know..." He said a bit harshly. I stared at him with sad eyes as I looked down.

"Okay..." I said as I continued to walk. Josh slowly tried to walk by my side but I kept walking faster. I just don't really wanna think about all that Zach has put me through. But my thoughts kept trailing back to him. Soon we were at school.

"Bye y/n!" Edd said waving as he walked into the school. All of a sudden I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Josh whispered in my ear. I got the cold chills.

"Nothing just memories..." I said walking into the school as he followed me.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

I woke up early knowing that **MY** y/n was in danger. That pesky boy was gonna touch her.

"Honey come here!" My mom yelled. I rushed down stairs in my pants only.

"Yes mom?" I asked. She smiled as she placed something in my hands. It was rope.

"If you need to...Do anything to that girl here is a little gift from us." My mom said as she held dad.

"Hey mom can I ask something?" I asked. Mom smiled.

"What is it dear?" Mom asked.

"How do you make a girl feel good?" I asked. Mom looked at dad.

"You wanna learn that genre of murder?" Dad said smiling. Mom rushed into the kitchen. She came back with a book.

"Here honey!" Mom said handing me a porn book and a bunch of rape stories. I looked at her confused.

"You wanna learn how to do that type of stuff read this." Mom said.

"Thanks mom I'm going to go get dressed now.." I said as I ran up stairs. I flopped on my bed and began reading the porn. It was magical! I soon found myself rubbing my erection.

"This is what I wanna do with **MY Y/N~** " I moaned out as I looked at a bunch of rope included. How much longer do I need to wait until I can touch her everywhere?!

"Honey I see y/n!" Mom yelled. When I heard that I rushed out of my room and shoved my porn book in my backpack and run over to y/n. I saw Edd taking her eggs and I shot a disgusted look at him as I came up behind her. Her shoulder felt wonderful...I wanna do what's in that book so badly~! But then Edd looked at me. I knew it...I remember him now...He was that stupid boy that I killed his brother. I looked at him back but when he told **MY Y/N** to run away from I got so angry. I have to kill him as well...But soon y/n started yelling at Edd about me. I felt so happy...But for some reason I felt anger still...Wait is his hand on **MY Y/N'S HEAD?!!!!** I quickly smacked his hand away telling everyone there was a bug on him but really I just wanted to touch her myself. I looked at Edd. Then Edd hugs me all of a sudden.

"Stay away from her you pervert!" He whispered in my ear.

" **You can't make me~ I wanna lick her everywhere and if you get in my way...I'LL KILL YOU LIKE ZACH!!!"** I whispered in his ear with my demonic voice. I flashed him a smile.

"How do you like my cover up?" I said shyly. He knew what I meant. I was going to act like y/n's best friend and then I will show her me.

"You are sick! The only reason Why I came back was because Zach told me someone like you was going to hurt y/n!" Edd said anger. I pulled out my new knife.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll cut your dick off!!" I exclaimed. Then Edd ran up to y/n. I got so angry so I ran after him but put the knife away. Y/n will find out who I am soon...And man can't I wait~! But when y/ n asked about that stupid boy... **Zach**...I got so angry...I told her she had no chAnce with him...It's true though... **HE'S DEAD~!**...Man do I love her. But then when I tried to get near her she avoided me! I clenched my teeth. I won't let her do this to me. So when Edd left I touched her shoulder again and took a brave chance and whispered in her ear what was wrong. She didn't tell me but she left me outside as she went in so I followed her.

 ** _Your point of view_**

When I got inside the school I went over to my classroom right away. I didn't stop for anyone.

"Hey~! Look it's that stupid h/c haired girl!" A boy went and all the class laughed. I just sat down.

"Shut up all of you.." I whispered in the back of the class. I let my head gently fall to the desk as I closed my eyes.

"y/n..?" It was Josh. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting close to me he looked angry.

"Hi...Josh..." I said sheepishly. He looked at me.

"Josh...?" I asked confused. His eyes were locked on mine.

"Y/n...Um.." Josh said with a hint of anger.

"What?" I asked. He slightly handed me bag.

"Here!" He said as I opened it slowly. It was a bunch of candies.

"Thank you Josh!" I said hugging him. I really have a sweet tooth.

"I had a bunch of candy at home...So I wanted to share with you..." He said shyly. My lit up a red.

"...Thank you..." I said as I put it away.

"Y/n~!" That bully from yesterday called me.

"...hi..." I said as he walked over to us.

"I have something for you~! You know to make up for me stealing your seat." He said as he handed me a stuffed bear. My eyes sparkles.

"THANK You!!!!" I yelled hugging him.

"I love bears!!" I said again. He hugged me back.

"No problem!" As he went back to his seat. I hugged the bear. I looked at Josh he smiled. For the rest of class was lectures.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

I walked into the school after y/n but I was soon stopped by a girl.

"H-hi!" She said shyly. I was about to walk away from her when she pulled out candy.

"F-for you!" She said handing them to me. I excepted them for one reason. Y/ n. I began to walk to class Edd glared at me and came up to me.

"What are those drugged?" Edd laughed.

"I can't tell if you drugged these candies." I said as I walked away he tried throwing a punch at me. I looked at him.

"You wanna take this to the bathroom?" I asked.

"I'll protect her for Zach!" Edd said like he was some sort of hero. that's a sicken thought of **MY Y/N** with him in her arms. When we got in the bathroom he tried punching me as I dodged and hit him over and over. When I had him pinned down and my new knife to his chest he said something.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" He asked with a disgusted face.

"So that you don't steal **MY Y/N** ~" I said moaning.

"Your sick!!" He yelled as I stabbed the knife in his heart. I kept stabbing him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAGAGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGA" I laughed psychoticly. I quickly cleaned my cloths and the weapon and hid his body in my locker for the time being.

" **MY Y/ N I'M COMING FOR YOU~"** I moaned out as I walked to class. When I walked she was sitting at her desk. I may have had my rage still and scared her so I gave her the candies to make up for it. Then she hugged me...Ahhh~ Her boobies~ They were up against my chest now I want her more. But then that bully showed up and gave her a bear. And then she hugged him!!! I'm mouthed out to him **'GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER'** Then he let go of her. I knew who my next target was. I stared at y/n all class.

 ** _Your point of view_**

My next class would be something I never took before so I wanted to make sure that I would there first so that I could make a new good start. As I was peaving the class I didn't see Edd come out of his class even though his class was right next to mine.

"Mr. Tee...Is Edd in there?" I asked as I peeked in his empty classroom.

"Edd who?" He asked looking up from his papers.

"Edd rolsten." I said as I stepped in his room. He looked up at me surprised.

"No he was not here today." He said.

"...Oh..um thank you..." I said confused as I left. Why on earth was he not in homeroom?!! I just saw him too!

"Ms. l/n aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Hm?" I said looking up to see Mrs. Listener my second period teacher.

"Oh..Um yes..." I said looking up at a clock. Oh no!!! It's already thrid period!! How long have I been walking around for?!!!

"Ms. l/n May I have a word with you after school?" She said sternly. Oh no...This is the last thing I needed...

"Yes...ma'am..." I said as I walked to my third period. First impression..Gone horrible..When I walked into my third period I saw Josh. He got up all of a sudden and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Y/N!!!" He yelled. He was holding me tightly. I blushed...I blushed so hard...He is so kind and sweat...WAIT WHEN DID I GET EMOTIONS FOR JOSH AND IS NOW THE TIME FOR THIS?!!!

"Josh go sit down!" I whispered embarrassed. Everyone was looking at us.

"I'm sorry...But why were you not in second period?" Wait how did he know I was not in second period?

"Um..Edd was not homeroom so I checked on him and he was missing so I was looking for him.." I pouted. Josh's face went from worried to a scary grin.

"Awwwwwww I'm sorry...I'll help you look for him at lunch." He said reassuringly. I don't like his grin...But I will do anything for Edd.

"Hey y/n..?" The teacher asked a bit concerned.

"Yes..?" I asked. The teacher looked worried.

"May I see you really quick in the hall?" The teacher said pushing me out in the hall.

"What do you need teach?" I asked. He looked at me with scared eyes.

"Why are you talking to Josh?" He asked.

"Why? What do you mean am I not allowed?" I asked offensively.

"He is not stable dear...Just don't want you in danger. Do you mind if I spilt you two up in the class...I'm worried he may snap and you will get hurt..." He said with a bit of sympathy. I wanted to fight about it but he is a teacher.

"I don't think he will snap teacher. He has never done such thing. I reassure you that he will do no such thing." I said.

"Still I must make precautions for you, and the other students, safety." He said opening the door back.

"Please understand y/n" He said as he walked back in and started announcing our lesson. Josh unstable? Ha! He has never been unstable. Why is everyone telling me to stay away from him?! He such a nice person!! He must be lonely...With all those people bullying him and telling rumors.

"Ms. l/n please come in the classroom." The teacher said in a sympathetic way. I started crying. This hurts...Why is he always getting torn apart...Why am I being torn apart from everyone who cares about me.

"Y/n..." The teacher said coming back into the hall. He held me.

"Do you remember me?" The teacher asked. Wait have I heard that voice before?

"Mi-Mike?" I asked as I sobbed.

"Yes..." He said. Mike is here?!! Mike is my oldest brother...He finally got a job...

"Mike!" I cried into his arms.

"Why am I being torn apart from everyone that wants me to be their friend?!" I cried.

"Listen y/n that boy lives with two bad parents and he is unstable because he was never treated like us...It's only best if you were to keep distance..." He said patting my head.

"But if he has never been treated right then he needs someone who can treat him kindly!" I fighted back. Mike looked sad. I shut my mouth.

"Fine y/n but if you get hurt I will never forgive you." He said as he opened the classroom door and went on with his lesson. He left me in the halls crying. Soon the bell rang. But I sat there crying.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

Class ended and so the next class would be Ms. Listern. As I was walking out of the classroom I heard y/n asking about Edd. This is not going to end well is it? I walked to class. I bumped into that bully.

"Hey there Joshy Boy!!" The stupid boy said.

"Shut don't you dare speak to me." I said glaring my evilest. He stepped back a little.

"But Josh I know you wouldn't speak to y/n that way~" He remarked. I turned to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

" **YOU GET HER NAME OUT OF YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!** " I whispered in his ear. I gently put him back down on the ground.

"Oh look theres the bell~!" I smiled and waved and walked off. I can't believe I let my steam out on him. Oh well right **MY Y/N** will be safe. When I walked into class I didn't y/n anywhere. I know I read her schedule right! She was in this class! I got up out of my seat and walked around the room looking for her. Even at one point I asked the teacher if she was in this class. All the teacher's around here look at me like I'm a monster...Of course she didn't answer. She is scared of me and what I may do to that girl. **I WILL DO SOMETHING ALL RIGHT~ I WILL MAKE LOVE TO HER~** But I have to be patient. I sat down and drawled the whole class. I kept drawing her and me having sex. The class went by so slow. I wanted this search all the halls for her. **BUT THESE DAMNED TEACHERS TRYING TO KEEP US APART WON'T LET ME. I FEEL LIKE I WANT TO KILL EVERYONE IN THIS DAMNED SCHOOOL.** I need to control my temper...But now finally the bel rang! I ran out of the class and searched the halls until I cane upon my next class. When I walked in the class she was not there. But the moment I walked in the teacher's eyes were on me. He looked like someone i used to know. Then I saw her. **MY Y/N** walked in the class. I ran up to her and hugged her. Her boobs got in the way again...but it felt all too great. She told me that she was asking about Edd...And that she was looking for him... **SHE LEFT ME JUST TO LOOK FOR HIM?!!!!!** I will lie to her and kidnap her today...My smile of evilness came out and I told her I would help find Edd. She had a scared look on her face. **WHY DID SHE LOOK SCARED!!!!?** Then the teacher took her out in the hall. Everyone looked confused. I stood next to the wall listening on to them. They were talking about me. **THAT DAMNED TEACHER TEARING US APART.** As soon as he walked back in the class without her I shot him my evil smirk. He trembled. And then he called her by her first name like he knew her. **LIKE HE KNEW HER.** I heard crying. **OH NO HE DIDN'T HE MADE HER CRY!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL HIM AND RIP OUT HIS ORGANS UNTIL HE HAS NO MORE GUTS TO LIVE.** He rushed back out into the hall for her. Everyone was asking questions and trying to find out what was happening. I peeked out the door to see them embracing. **HE WAS HOLDING HER!!!!** My hand started reaching for the knife I was given by mom. And he left her out in the halls crying. When he made contact with me he smirked. This is his game. **LET'S PLAY THEN!!** But right then the bell rang. It's time to capture my princess~. **I'M COMING HONEY.**

 ** _Your point of view_**

It was lunch time...But I couldn't move my feet...My brother is trying to keep me safe...? Safe from what...?...I began to walk to the lunch room...I still had a chance to find Edd...I told Josh that I would look with him...But I don't want him to see me...

"Hey y/n!" A blond girl said running up to me. Lacy!!

"Oh my gosh it's Lacy!!" I yelled as I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Y/n I didn't know you had third lunch like me!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I do!" I said happily. Lacy looked nervous for a second.

"Hey y/n...You do realize that Josh is watching us right...?" She whispered. I turned around to see Josh standing at the door way.

"Um...Why is he just standing there?" I asked out loud.

"Sit down y/n..." She said patting a seat next to her.

"Okay..." I said sitting down.

"Okay so we have been friends since pre-k right?" She asked. She had a scared look.

"Yeah we have been. Gosh that's a stupid question!" I said playfully. She looked dead serious.

"Listen to me...Do you remember that blond shy boy in kindergarten?" She asked.

"Yeah I do..." I said. Does she mean that kid who brought a knife to school and tried to kill the teacher...?

"That kid is Josh...He is even worse than in Kindergarten...He is threatening everyone that he will kill them if they get near you..." She said sadly. My eyes widened.

"W-What...?" I said almost crying. I trust Lacy...But I can't see it true...

"There are many people going missing that are your friends...I don't know if it is linked to him...But that kid is psychotic..Please...Stay by my side so that I can protect you..." She said grasping my hand with a sad and scared look. I have to believe her now...

"...He is so kind though...He couldn't have done any of that he is so fragile..." I whispered. Lacy hugged me.

"He is acting dear...I saw him today fighting with Edd and that boy had a evil face...it was sickening to look at..." She whispered in my ear. I began to cry.

"...Edd...Zack...How many more..." I whispered.

"Many...It's going to be okay...How about you stay over at my house tonight..." She said calmly and kind. It kinda made me feel better...

"I would...like...that..." i whispered whipping my tears away. I felt a tap on my shoulders.

" **Hello y/n!** " That voice...Who is that...? I turned around to see Josh with a face...That...was disgusting...I felt sick...The way is smile was shapped on his face...It was gross! I jumped at his touch.

"J-josh..." I said slowly. Lacy hugged me from behind and lifted me.

"Okay listen y/n let's meet up at the back of the school so that we can walk home together..." She said. The bell rang. School is now over. Lacy ran out of the cafeteria. It was just me and Josh.

"Um..." I said nervously. How can I even speak to him...He is not truly my friend...

" **What did she say?** " He asked viciously. I squeaked. His voice sounds like a demon possessed him...What happened to the Josh I used to have a crush on...

"...I have-have to go home now Josh..." I said scared. I ran out of the cafeteria. I need to go to my locker.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

It was lunch time and so I finally would get my chance to kidnap **MY Y/N**. I decided to walk around looking for her.

" **Where the hell is she?!** " I whispered. I found myself at the cafeteria. I stopped in front of the entrance. I saw Lacy **THAT BITCH WITH MY Y/N**!!! I listened on to their conversation...They were talking about me... **THAT BITCH WAS TELLING HER THE TRUTH.** I gave her my wicked smirk. She continued though... **I WILL DEAL WITH HER LATER**. Wait...is **My y/n** crying...? **SHE TOLD THE TRUTH AND THEN SOME**!!!! I marched right over there and I cracked. My smirk appeared. She squeaked...When I got firm with her... **She squeaked~** Awwwwwww is that what she would sound like If I touched her~? Aww.. But in the end she left. I heard something about those walking home together...I will capture **MY Y/N~** And do everything I've always wanted to with her~. But first I gotta grab my stuff. I pulled out my phone and called mom.

"Hi~" Mom sang out when she answered.

" **MOM CLEAR OUT OF THE HOUSE I'M USING IT TONIGHT~** " I moaned out into the phone.

"Dear~ Your voice is like your fathers~ Yes we will clear out~" She sang out.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I hung up. I walked out of the school waiting for **MY Y/N AND THAT BITCH**.

 ** _Your point of view_**

I grabbed all of books and even my homework. I picked up my phone and called mom.

"Hi?" Mom answered.

"Hey mom I know your at work right now... but I'm spending the night at Lacy's house.." I said.

"Why are you going to Lacy's house on a school night?" My mom questioned.

"She wants me to help her with her algebra!" I lied.

"Okay dear but be back by tomorrow night!" Mother scolded me.

"Okay, okay...bye mom" I said.

"Bye dear have fun!" She said.

"I will!" I said as I hung up. I saw Lacy waiting outside.

"Hey Lacy!" I called out as I ran up to her.

"Hey y/n ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah I told my mom I was staying at your place for the night she said it is okay" I said happily as we began walking.

"Oh. Well that's wonderful! Now we have a long way to walk!" She said happily. The whole way we kept making jokes and talking about school. We even made jokes about bullies. But the whole way there I felt like someone was watching us. I kept turning around and stopping to check each bush...Maybe I'm just being paranoid..But when we got to her house she slammed the door open.

"Home sweat home!" She yelled as she fell on her couch.

"I like your house...it's been a long time since I was last here..." I said looking around.

"Oh hey y/n do you wanna take a quick shower if I start dinner?" She asked.

"Oh your mom is not home?" I asked. Lacy has no siblings or dad. She is kinda like me.

"Yeah she works the night shifts now. Did I never tell you that?" She asked.

"Yeah you never told me. Um...I will have a shower now thank you..." I said as she nodded. I walked into the bathroom. It has changed. It used to be like a wooded cavern in this bathroom. But now it's just a white quartz room. It was actually very beautiful.

"I like your bathroom!" I called out.

"Thanks! Hey do you like shushi?" She called back.

"Yeah thank you!" I called back. I began to undress as I turned on the shower.

"Hmm the water pressure is nice..." I said. I stepped in the shower and bagan to shower. When I was done showering I found a fresh pair of cloths on the toilet.

"I left you pajamas." Lacy said from the other side of the door.

"Oh that's so thoughtful thank you..." I said happily. I slipped on a heart tank top and white sweet pants. I walked out of the bathroom.

"You know that shirt looked horrible on me but it actually looks amazing on you!" She said smiling.

"So where is dinner?" I joked.

"I burnt it~" She joked back.

"Aww man did you burn the house down with it?" I teased. She punched my arm playfully.

"Shut up its on the table" She said pointing at the dinning room table.

"Thanks for the meal" I said as I sat down and shoved it in my mouth. We had a weird conversation at the table...It was about me going to prom. Lacy wanted me to dress in a sleeveless dress that is blue. I want her in a short red dress with long selves. We both Don't know what happened to our taste buds for fashion.

"Hey it's 10 wanna hit the sack?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah" I yawned. Lacy got up. She looked at her sliding glass door. She looked scared.

"Here lemme show you your room you'll be in for the night..." She said taking my arm.

"Oh okay!" I said as I followed her. It was a room with a bed and two dressers and a window.

"Thank you Lacy night!" I said as I shut the door.

"Yeah night!" Lacy said as her footsteps left. I flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

 ** _Josh's point of view_**

I was waiting for the two girls to walk out. It took a while until I saw them on a different street.

"She's not going to **MY Y/N'S HOUSE HUH**?" I said as I quietly stalked her and **MY Y/N**. I soon heard their conversations and they were weird is this what stupid blondes talk about? But I could tell y/n heard me moving around. She kept checking everywhere. I think I made her nervous~ How cute~ **DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE IT ALL BETTER HONEY~** When they got inside I watched from the Windows. But Lacy saw me and tried to dismiss **MY Y/N** away from view. When she was gone Lacy opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

" **Taking what's mine back~** " I moaned out. She looked disgusted.

"Nothing here belongs to you now get out!" She almost yelled. **THAT BITCH!!!** I put my finger on her neck hard and smirked my worst.

" **SOMETHING DOES AND YOU TOOK IT DON'T WORRY I'LL KILL ANYONE TO GET WHATS MINE~"** I sang out as I realised my finger and she looked pale. She pushed me out and locked the door. **THAT BITCH!!!** By the time **My y/n** was out of the shower I was already working on the lock on the door. When I saw y/n with those arms showing...My erection shot up~ She looks like she is trying to tempt me~ **DON'T WORRY I'LL BE THERE SOON~** While they were eating I was getting the door unlocked as I listened on. Lacy saw me when I finally got the door unlocked. She was going to put her to sleep. I happily took my chance to sneak in her house. When Lacy came back she had a knife.

"Where are you Josh?" She whispered. Is she **TRYING TO KILL ME?!!!** I took my new blade out.

" **I'm right here~** " I sang out as I ran up to hrr and stabbed her in the heart. She looked anger.

" **I WANT TO GIVE MY** **BABY WHAT SHE NEEDS LITTLE GIRLS LIKE YOU DON'T BELONG HERE~"** I moaned out as I kept stabbing her.

"You ass...she...doesn't want you..." Those were her final words?!!! Ahahahhahahahaha That stupid bitch! I stepped away from body with my erection high up and my lust level high.

" ** _It's finally time My y/n~"_** I moaned out as I opened her door. She looks so beautiful sleeping. I picked her up bridal style and rushed out of Lacy's house. I rushed home and tied her to my bed and went back to Lacy's house and brought her body to my house and tied everyone who got in our way to the chains on the ceiling.

" **It's time to wake up~"** I said rubbing her cheek with the blood of all the victims.

 ** _Your point of view_**

I awoke to a dark room.

"Nnnngh...where is the light switch again...?" I asked myself out loud. And as I got up I all of a sudden fell right back down.

"Huh...?" I asked looking down at my body which was tied to the bed post.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!" I screamed.

" **Y/n shhh...The Neighbors will wake up if you keep screaming** " That voice...

"JOSH?!!" I yelled.

" **Hi there my y/n~** " He sang out as he came beside me on the bed.

"Untie me NOW!" I yelled.

" **Awwwwwww but you looked so cute tied up~ You look so tempting~~** " He moaned out as his hand touched my arm. I got shivers everywhere.

"Stop UNTIE ME!" I yelled squirming and kicking. He pinned me down hard.

" **I can't I've held back for soo~ Long~!** " He said as his knife snaked out across the side of my shirt. There was so much blood all over the knife. My eye's widened.

"Stop!!!!" I squirmed. His knee pressed against my womanhood hard as he pinned me down harder.


End file.
